


Deux bras puissants et un cœur d'or

by malurette



Series: Un monde réel mais irrationnel [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Mostly Gen, cuteness, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:54:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: mini recueil de mini fics pour Chad ;1ère vignette : Protecteur.2ème : Des bras puissants.3ème : Une perruche qui s'est envolée.4ème : Il adore tout ce qui est mignon...





	1. Protecteur

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tous des cinglés à Karakura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330262) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si fort, si solide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Protecteur  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Sado 'Chad' Yasutora  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #42, « main » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sado Yasutora est si grand... c'est la partie occidentale de son héritage. Corollaire de sa taille, il a des mains immenses et souvent il lui semble que même en proportion avec le reste de son corps, elles sont vraiment trop grandes.  
Dans sa jeunesse, même sans en faire des poings fermés on aurait dit des battoirs. Maintenant qu'il les garde ouvertes, elles sont généreuses, et avec ses bras solides s'il se pose en protecteur elles deviennent un véritable bouclier.  
Hélas, lui qui aime les petites choses mignonnes, il a quand même peur de les casser quand il veut les caresser.


	2. Le bras droit du géant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le côté protecteur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Brazo Derecho del Gigante   
> **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Sado 'Chad' Yasutora  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #43, « droite » d’après fanwork100   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

Yasutora a juré de ne plus se servir de ses poings, à moins que ça soit pour protéger quelqu’un à qui il tiendra. Et puis le pouvoir s’est développé dans son bras droit, le côté qui attaque.   
Ses poings étaient déjà terribles, et cette étrange armure l’est plus encore. Heureusement, se dit-il, elle n’est pas juste renfort qui rend ses coups plus efficace : elle le combine avec un bouclier. Son bras droit reste bel et bien celui qui protège.   
(Plus tard, quand il gagnera sur son bras gauche un pouvoir uniquement destructeur, il craindra ce qu’il se voit devenir.)


	3. Shibata, Envolé

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le perroquet aux joues roses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Envolé  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnage :** Sado « Chad » Yasutora  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème** #22, « Plume » d’après fanwork100  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Une fois l’âme de Shibata Yûichi libérée de la perruche où elle était enfermée, il reste à Chad un oiseau presque ordinaire. Il ne parle plus beaucoup mais reste terriblement toujours mignon. Il a les des plumes douces au toucher, avec des couleurs pastel tendre, ce qui l’avait attiré en premier lieu… mais il n’attire plus les accidents. Et avec le temps, il mue.  
En nettoyant la cage, Chad n’ose pas jeter toutes les plumes. Il hésite à en conserver une plus jolie que les autres et à la monter en pendentif, à côté de la _moneda_ d’Abuelo, en souvenir…


	4. Hanataro - Irrésistible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad adore tout ce qui est mignon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Irrésistible  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Sado Yasutora/Yamada Hanatarō  
>  **Genre :** choupi à l'excès  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Chad/Hanataro – Chad adore tout ce qui est mignon » sur le Grand Kink Mème Multi-Fandom Anonyme en Français (LJ)  
>  ressorti pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par benebu (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Avertissement :** uke-ification - d'habitude j'évite ça autant que possible mais bah, une fois de temps en temps…  
>  **Continuité :** fin de l'Arc du Seireitei  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Soul Society vient de prendre un dur revers ; même si la crise est passé l'état d'urgence ne sera pas levé de sitôt, il reste des tas de restructurations à penser et en ce qui concerne la Quatrième Division, des tas de blessés à soigner. Les maléfices errants aident à leur mesure, en attendant de pouvoir être renvoyés sur terre.  
Hanatarō finit son tour de garde et tombe sur l'un d'eux, le grand garçon bronzé avec les cheveux dans les yeux, planté là à l'attendre. À seconde vue, sa frange ne lui cache que la moitié du visage et (à moins qu'elle ne dissimule en fait un strabisme divergent, mais là c'est la déformation professionnelle du soigneur qui parle en suggérant le pire) impossible de se tromper : il le fixe intensément. Très intensément.  
« Oui ? Je peux vous aider en quelque chose ? »

Le colosse ne répond pas, mais son visage se colore légèrement et son oeil visible se met à briller.  
Peut-être qu'il a de la fièvre, s'inquiète Hanatarō ? Il faudrait s'en assurer.  
« Excusez-moi, vous allez bien ? »  
Hanatarō tend la main pour lui tâter le front, mais le garçon humain est si grand et le petit soigneur... he bien, si petit !  
Avec une rapidité surprenante pour quelqu'un de son gabarit et avec une telle aura de placidité, le garçon lui saisit le poignet de sa grosse patte. Mais délicatement, sans lui faire de mal. Et en rougissant de plus belle. De son autre main, maladroitement, il lui caresse doucement les cheveux, puis la joue.

« Heeeee ! »

C'est alors que passe par là Ichigo, qui regarde la scène d'un air... étrangement blasé. Du même air qu'un shinigami quelconque accorderait à un Quatrième Division agressé par un Onzième, en fait.  
Ah, ouais. Ben, Chad adore tout ce qui est mignon. Il est gentil, tu sais.

Hanatarō panique, rougit, se cache le visage dans les mains, bafouille.  
« Mais ! Mais non ! Je ne suis pas... je ne suis pas ! »  
L'officier Quatrième Division capable de manipuler les drogues les plus dangereuses, d'enfreindre les règles malgré sa connaissance des conséquences possibles, de soigner des blessures atroces et d'aller tenir tête au Capitaine Kuchiki, se transforme en caricature de woobie sans défense sous le coup de l'émotion. La réaction de Chad est immédiate et sans appel : irrésistible ! Il le serre de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.


End file.
